Big InuYasha Love
by Kohanna
Summary: A story based around the characters of InuYasha and the HBO show called Big Love. It's about how Sesshy has three wives and how they live together and what happens between everyone. It's not even close to finished so I will be working on this one often.


Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, or any of the characters. 

Big InuYasha Love

Chapter 1: Twenty-Seven

By LadyKohanna

The sound of crisp pages turning, and small coal trains sprinting across  
their tracks, didn't bother him in his concentration of his work in front of him.  
The elaborate building was quite neat on the inside, with beautiful wooden  
walls as well as hardwood floors. The red wine swirled around in its thin,  
elegant curves of a glass. Books littered the shelves of his library.  
Most concerning documents of years past, all of which constisted of the  
breeding and sales of only the finest of horses.

He lifted a hand to his creased brow. He was getting too old for this.  
Literally, since it was his 27th birthday, he was dreading what might be planned.  
A knock at the door gave reason for his eyes to raise.

"Yes?" He asked assertively.

The door opened slowly to reveal a very beautiful woman. The gown she wore  
was deep red in color, fitting tightly against her torso with ruffles coming  
down the front. The dress would then flow from her waist accentuating her hips.  
Very victorian in style. Her deep brown eyes lifted to his face as she kept her  
hands in front of her. "My Lord, Dinner is ready." She spoke in a sweet soft voice.

He nods his head, not giving so much as a smile to her as he piled up the papers  
in front of him and slid them into a drawar of the desk before him.

* * *

As he sat at the unnecessary long table his eyes would wander from his plate to  
each of his wives. His first wife, Kikyo, with long ebony hair that she kept pulled back  
with two strands surrounding her precious face and large brown eyes, sat to his right,  
showing her importance as first wife. His golden eyes moved to his left, taking in  
the sight of his second wife, Kagura. With bright red eyes and shorter black hair,  
which she kept pulled back tightly, having feathers to decorate her ponytail. She  
had a small obsession with fans, and collected them often. Then his eyes moved to his  
most recent wife, Kagome. Who had been hired to work for him to help around the business  
of breeding and selling horses, also had raven black hair which she let down most of  
the time. She was the youngest of the three wives, and was new to being rich and pampered.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." The voice of his second wife made him snap out of his gaze and he  
blinked towards her. "I wondered, should we all take a ride to the tavern to celebrate  
this wonderful evening of yours?" Having thought it could have been worse, Sesshoumaru  
nods his head and then wiped his smooth face with a napkin, standing up. An excited  
giggle could be heard from Kagome, since she loved to go to the tavern and dance.

The ride in the carriage on the way to the tavern wasn't tense, but quiet as usual.  
Kagura glanced across at Sesshoumaru and Kikyo as they held hands while sitting next  
to each other. She rolled her eyes a bit as she looked out the window, knowing tonight  
was her night with Sesshoumaru. _How lucky I am that his birthday would fall on my night._  
She thought to herself.

Arriving at the tavern, Sesshoumaru stepped out and then one at a time, helped his wives  
exit the carriage by offering a hand to them. They all looked very nice for a night out together.  
Sesshoumaru wearing a black formal long-tail tux, Kikyo, still in her blood red victorian dress.  
Kagura, had on a more gothic looking victorian dress, with the colors of Lavender and deep purple.  
Kagome's choice of color would be an even green, a strap-less victorian dress with matching gloves.

Sesshoumaru led the group to the front doors of the tavern, having been well known around the town,  
the workers there arranged for the group to have the finest seating and service. They entered the  
tavern and made their way to the nice table which over-looked the dance floor and stage where a  
band was playing soft music at the moment. A waiter came to the table looking very nervous to be  
serving for the great Lord Sesshoumaru and his wives. The young waiter pulled out his pad of paper  
along with an old pencil and looked to Lord Sesshoumaru first. "For you sir?" "Red Wine for everyone."  
He said, without giving the girls any chance to order anything for themselves. The red-haired waiter  
nodded, not writing anything down and then made his way to the bar area.

He bumped into a long-silvery-haired man as he still stared at Sesshoumaru and his group. "Sorry!"  
"Dammit Shippo!" A scruffy sounding voice yelled as he rose to his feet, wiping off his pants. "Hey,  
InuYasha, I think your brother's here." Shippo said, slightly pointing over to the group.  
"Yeah so what, that greedy lech." He said, working to clean up the mess on the floor. "Why do you  
hate him again?" "Because that bastard never gave me anything, and thinks all the world is his and  
his alone." He says, suddenly pushing Shippo out of the way and passing him.

"Might I go and dance?" Kagome leans over to ask her husband. He leans his head towards the dance floor  
indicating a "yes". She excitedly gets up and walks down to the dance floor, grabbing the first man  
that came her way. "Dance with me?" She asked, her grip on the man tight with a sweet smile on her face  
nearly no man could resist. InuYasha gulps and nods. Not realizing this was his brother's wife, just  
in awe at her beauty at the moment.

When Sesshoumaru saw his wife dancing with his brother he stood up with a sharp look in his eye.  
Kikyo took his hand in her's and smiled sweetly. "Please, my Lord, let us have a nice time, dance  
with me?" She asked. The look of plea in her eyes calmed his anger, and he nodded, leading her down  
to the dance floor and then taking her into his arms and kissing her on the cheek quickly. 

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope the first chapter gets you guys to know the situation, let me know if  
you don't find anything clear or are confused about anything at: please put  
"Your Story" or something like that in the subject. LEAVE A REVIEW KAY?!?!?! XD


End file.
